I Make What I Love To Break
by The Lady Dudes of Japan
Summary: Requested: Tala decides he is tired of waiting on Kai and takes things into his own hands. Humil.Toys.Mature. Onesided TalaKai. BryKai in future. WARNING: Graphic
1. Chapter 1

_Japanese Lady Dudes _Here

I got a request! From an author that is so very nice! Devilishwords.

**WARNING: This is Yaoi and extremely mature. Do not read unless you feel you are mature enough to handle it. It involves an evil Tala and a poor little innocent Kai and hopefully in the future a Shining Knight Bryan. Read at own risk. I WARNED YOU! Don't say I didn't**

Now, should it be a threesome? I would go to facebook and ask but I have no friends from fan fiction on there and if I were to just randomly post, "Threesome or not?" Not only is my bestest buddies mom my friend but everyone from school would be freaked out... No... Not really, they're all kind of used to my crazy antics. They'd probably comment, "Bad Heather!" Then I wouldn't get an answer to my question...

Holy Crap! I forgot my dog outside. My little Chihuahua is outside in like 3 inches of snow. Why am I still typing when I need to get up and save her! RUN!

SAVED HER!

I solved the clue leading us to the next clue! If you add up 8, 6, 7, 5, 3, 0, 9 you get 38 and if you divide that by twelve you get 3.16666666666666666666667! That number rounds to 3! Three as in threesome! Penelope Cruz! Penelope Cruz did a threesome in Vicky Cristina Barcelona! VCB! Vietcombank which is the Bank of Foreign Trade of Vietnam! The answer lies within that bank!

The people who made National Treasure are going to write a movie based on that.

The creepy thing is my mom knew about that movie. I was like, "Yo Mom! Think I could write the next Natural Treasure Movie?" Then I read it off and she was like. "Vicky Cristina Barcelona… Oh yeah! I know that movie!" Please tell me that movie was just a love story about a threesome and not a porno…

Screw it! I'm not going all the way to VCB to find out whether or not I should do a threesome, I don't even know where it is.

I've thought about it all day and I think this is going to be multi chaptered. Or one really long chapter. Haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Trust me, you'd be able to tell if someone as corrupted as me owned it.

**I Make What I Love To Break**

**Chapter One**

Tala didn't know what was really going through his mind as he led a confused Kai Hiwatari back to his "House of Horrors" as Bryan calls it. Kai had pissed him off so much tonight. It wasn't really the younger Russian's fault, he was just too fucking innocent minded to realize what he was doing. At first Tala liked dating him, he never got to experience the joys of being a normal teenager, so taking it slow and being in your partner's presence without the need for intimate contact was nice to experience.

After tonight though, Tala officially decided he needed to educate the now 19 year old and show him a world he really wasn't ready for. Kai would hate it at first, hate him, Tala couldn't find himself caring though.

His grip on the two-toned haired teen's wrist tightened as he once again found Kai struggling to get away. "Tala, why are you so angry? What did I do wrong?" He pleaded for an answer gain as he looked at the back of Tala's head with big, round, sad eyes. After BEGA Kai let go of his past and started to act like a normal human being. A cute and naïve human being that made Tala so horny at times it was ridiculous. Tala had promised stupid dumbass Tyson Kinomiya, who thought he had to look after Kai, that he wouldn't molest Kai until he was ready. The kid acted like he didn't know a thing about sex and therefore it seemed like that would never happen. Not unless Tala grabbed him strapped him down, hooked him up to a fucking machine and said "This is your boycunt, cocks and any other object I desire are going to go in there." Yes Tala had been called a sadist many times before.

"Tala, where are we going?" He received no answer. When Tala stopped and pulled out a pair of Keys, Kai guessed it was his house. He had never been to Tala's house before, and it kind of scared him. It was pretty huge and the darkness made it seem demonic. Once the door was unlocked he felt himself being thrown inside. He managed to catch himself and he turned around, angry, and glared at Tala. "I've had enough of thi-mmmph" His sentence was muffled as Tala roughly connected his lips to Kai's. They'd kiss before but it hadn't gone much farther than a peck on the lips. Kai tried to push Tala off, he didn't like this feeling of having no control. His mind was scared, scared of Tala.

Tala removed his lips and placed them up to the smaller one's ear. "Don't be afraid babe, daddy Tala is going to take real good care of you and make you feel good." Kai had no idea what Tala was talking about or why he had referred to himself as "Daddy" and the tone in Tala's voice did not make him feel safe at all. "Let's go upstairs; I have a few surprises for you love." Afraid not to listen, Kai followed Tala up the flight of stairs and was even more terrified by what he saw.

The room had a blood red and black color scheme. Whips and pictures of people having intercourse in unusual positions covered the walls. There was a large bed which was close to the balcony door; weird pieces of furniture were placed all over the big room. A stool that looked anything but ordinary was placed under the computer table. Swings and chains came down from the ceiling, A black thing with a downwards curve was sitting over by a shelf that had rings, longs shaped objects, beads, handcuffs and rope were placed on the shelves, and there were boxes with longs things protruding from them were on the floor. "Do you like my surprise baby?"

Kai around to face Tala and tilted his head and hissed. "What is this?"

For some reason this seemed to anger Tala. "They're toys for our pleasure!" He growled and forced himself to smile. "Let's get you hooked up for the night. We don't want you running off now do we?"

Something in him told Kai to run. He bolted to the door and he became frustrated and panicked to find it locked. "Tala let me out! I want to leave!" The one he spoke to didn't seem to listen or care for that matter as he stepped toward Kai with a predator look in his eyes.

"You'll regret that." Tala grabbed Kai and forced him over to his Black Esse. It was a long piece of furniture designed to provide you with the perfect positions with his curve in the middle. In a few quick movements Tala had tore off all of Kai's clothing. It made him smile as Kai yelped in pain at the force he used to quickly rid him of his clothing. Before Kai had time to be embarrassed he was pushed onto the curvy thing and his arms and legs were held to the sides by restraints.

Kai watched in humiliation as Tala stalked over him. The red head's hand started to reach for his chest. "You punishment is going to go here." He said and pinched one of the young Russian's nipples causing him to arch his back and take in a quick breath of air. "Oh? Sensitive are we?" He smirked and started moving the nub in a circular motion. Kai began to whither to the touch, he could feel them getting erect and even more sensitive. "Someones enjoying this!" Tala pointed out as he spotted a not so limb cock under him. He laughed when Kai frantically shook his head and he twisted and squirmed under the touch. "That's not what little Kai says." Kai wasn't as dumb as Tala made him out to be, he knew what Tala was talking about. He never masturbated but that didn't mean he never woke up with a happy penis before. "Don't tell me you're going to orgasm from a simple touch like this," He took one of the hard nubs into his mouth and nibbled on it. Kai's fingers and toes curled as a strange feeling took over him. It felt like he was going to explode down there. His muscle started clenching and he his vision got blurry as his body convulsed in pleasure.

Tala pulled away just in time to see Kai have his first orgasm during his long stay here. He prayed that the rest of the teen was just as sensitive, it would provide him with hours of torture. Tala took his eyes off of Kai and went over to the shelf as grabbed a very long but super thin dildo, deciding to not grab the clamp like he original planned and returned to Kai who had come off his orgasm. "Have fun?" He asked and held up the toy. "Look." He stated. "Let's make this good for both of us. If you promise to be silent all night, I'll leave you alone and won't stick anything bigger than this in you." He said and held the dildo closer to Kai. "If you make a fuss and bitch all night, I'll put a matching vibrating cock ring on you and a huge ass vibrator that will surely rip you to shreds down there. Have we got a deal?" Kai nodded, earning him a slap across the face. "Answer me!"

"I-I'll be silent T-tala." Kai said his voice shaky and weak. He closed his eyes as he saw Tala back away from his face and onto his lower half.

Tala took in all of Kai's features. His body didn't have a bit of fat on it and just the right amount of muscle and curves to make him Tala's perfect little uke toy. His penis was covered in cum and seemed just the right size for Kai's tiny body. When he looked farther down he could see the untouched puckered hole he was dying to stretch and make imperfect. He moved down closer and touched the pink flesh with his finger causing a nice reaction from Kai. He took the thin, clear dildo and placed it at the hole. Rubbing it against it, teasing the poor boy it belonged to. "You like that don't you? You want it inside your tight ass, right?"

Kai didn't want to be hurt again by not responding, and since Tala wasn't near his face he didn't want to know how Tala would punish him. "Please Tala… Don't."

Tala was a little pleased that at least Kai verbally responded to him. He continued to rub the object against him when finally he stuck the head it. He loved the surprised gasp he heard from Kai as the cold object violated him. He swirled the top around in a complete circle and thrust the head in and out slowly. "Tala!" He smirked as he heard Kai whine; in one quick movement he pushed it all the way in causing a yelp.

Kai did not like the foreign object there at all; it felt so unnatural and wrong.

Instead of playing more with Kai he left the thing sit completely inside and stood up. "I'm going to bed." He said and gave Kai a peck on the head. He turned the light off and got under the covers.

The Blue haired Russian could not believe his boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend as far as Kai was concerned, left him tied to a curvy thing with a dildo up in him. He started moving around, trying to get more comfortable when the object in him touched something very nice and oh so sensitive. It sent waves of pleasure up him and it took Kai a moment to recover. He had to do that again. He moved his bottom against the curve, pushing the dildo deeper inside him and onto the bundle of nerves. Kai had to stop himself from moaning. _More! More!_His mind kept screaming, he could feel himself get hard again as he squirmed around, pushing his ass against the curve of the esse which caused the dildo to move to the spot. He hoped Tala was already asleep as he moved up and down. It didn't take him that long to release again, he had made a lot of sounds during it and didn't know how Tala wasn't jumping up to punish him

Wake up love!" Kai opened his eyes to see Tala standing over him with a smile on his face. "I guess I'm a heavy sleeper, it seems like someone had a lot of fun last night." He announced. He pulled the object out and untied him to forced him into the bathroom. "Piss and clean your ass out, you hear me? There is an enema under the sink or you can find some other way to do it. But if you're not clean in a half an hour the threat from last night is still a possibility."

Kai heard the door shut and the lock turn. The bathroom was huge, has two sinks and plenty of counter space, there was also a glass shower and a huge bathtub.

Not wanting to be hurt, he went under the sink and pulled out an unopened box that had the words "Enema" on. He had never heard of one before and it worried him as he looked at the picture. It couldn't be worse than the threat though, right?

Opening it up Kai pulled out the instructions and was horror struck when he found out what it did. He was supposing to do what? Why? That sounded god awful! But if he didn't clean himself out good Tala would seriously hurt him. He decided to take the lesser or two punishments.

Moving to the bathtub, he sat on the edge with his feet inside and filled the bag full of water, he pinched the hose so water couldn't empty out as he moved the tip to his not so private part anymore. The tip was about the same size as what he had in him last night so it didn't hurt when he shoved it inside. Taking a deep breath he removed his fingers and let the water flow into him. The oddness of the feeling caused him to fall backwards and hit his head on the floor with his feet and butt in the air. The bag landed on top of the edge and allowed the water to continue to go into him. Kai twitched and moved around as the water filled him. He did not like this at all and he couldn't seem to find enough composure to get up. All he did was lay there until the bag was empty and he started to cramp down there. Looking at himself he could see a tiny, almost unnoticeable bulge on his lower abdomen.

* * *

Tala had been currently downstairs fixed himself a quiche while he couldn't decide to have some more fun with Kai or feed the little booger first. Kai could wait till tonight to eat, he'd give him some water though.

After making his breakfast and quickly eating it he went back up stairs to the master bathroom and found Kai sitting on the floor, his back against the tub, hair damp meaning he took a shower. Tala was so far pleased. He hadn't made a mess and he hopefully did everything Tala had asked him to do. Walking over to the younger one he crouched down in front of him and took his chin within his hand. "Don't look so miserable love. We're going to have some real fun, both you and I. That is, if you did everything I asked. You did right?"

Kai didn't want to answer; he really, with all his might did not want to answer. Tala had turned into a monster in such a short period of time.

"Kai?" He asked sterner.

"I did." Kai barked. "I cleaned… myself down there." His voice was now trailing off in embarrassment. He received a pat on the head and a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Tala was very pleased. Maybe Kai wasn't as dumb as he thought. He knew his place and obeyed him, was going to do everything Tala told him to. Tala was going to turn Kai into his personal little whore that loved him and his cock, only them. "I'm proud of you. Come on," He said gently. "Get up." The little Russian obeyed him and he led them both over to the bed where he sat Kai on.

Tala had dreamed of the moment for so long, long before he had asked Kai out. He leaned forward and cupped one side of Kai's face as he slowly brought there lips together. He didn't receive a response of the other, and he didn't need to. Kai would learn and love this one day, he just needed time. Tala pushed Kai back so he was lying in the middle of the bed with his head on a pillow. Tala hovered over him and kissed his mouth, up his jaw bone and down to his neck where he nipped and sucked. He didn't seem sensitive there which was a huge disappointment but he went on, going to a place he knew he'd get moan and an arch of the back. Without warning he took the nub in his mouth and bit it. Kai did arch and moan but more from pain than pleasure. As Tala nipped and tortured one nipple in his mouth his hand was flicking and pinching the other. He smirked as he could feel Kai squirm around under neither him. He felt so empowered by being able to make Kai wither in pleasure just by his simple touch.

Tala moved on, not wanting Kai to release already when they had only just begun. He left a trail of saliva as he dragged his tongue down Kai's stomach. He kissed the head of Kai's member and moved his back down the backside to take one of his balls within his mouth.

During this Kai was in agony yet it felt so great. He hated he couldn't stop this and leave. Hated Tala could make his body do things he didn't want it to do. "Ngh! Ah!" He called out as Tala licked his most intimate spot. He felt Tala's tongue lick and tease his entrance for a while before dipping inside. It felt so good. If Tala hadn't been forcing him to do this he would fully enjoy this. If this is what Tala wanted to do all along he could have said something. Could have said how fucking great this was. He loved Tala, he was so gently and nice to him, if he would have done things different… "AH!" He couldn't stop himself from yelled as Tala pushed his tongue farther inside, twisting his tongue around to lick every bit it could reach. He grabbed the sheets and moved his legs as far as they could go to allow Tala every bit of access he could give.

Tale grabbed Kai's knees as they moved and pushed himself closer, giving one last lick of his inner walls before pulling out. Smirking as he heard Kai groan in frustration. He ran his finger down Kai's thigh and down to where his tongue had recently been and poked one inside.

Kai squirmed as he felt the digit inside of him. It didn't hurt and it felt so good. He moved his hips downward to meet the thrust of Tala's finger when he felt another one being added. They made scissor motions and drove Kai fucking nuts.

Tala added a third finger, now feeling Kai clench around his fingers. He waited for a moment for his love to adjust to him. Once felt Kai had enough time he started moving them around before finally pulling out. He was ready to go inside, whether or not Kai was. Sure it would hurt the both of them, but Kai would soon loosen up for him. He positioned himself and pushed his head against the pink hole.

Eyes opening, Kai felt something much bigger down there pushing against him. It was large and hot and Kai could feel it pulsing against his skin. He could see Tala positioned over him and knew it was Tala's cock. This was going to hurt and he was right, Tala began pushing in and felt his muscles clench down on him and try to expel him out. It hurt and his ring felt tight and stretched past its limit. "Tala! It hurts!"

Leaning up he winched as he was reminded of the tightness and gave Kai a kiss. He forced his himself in and felt the cavern to distract him. He was angered as Kai didn't give in and tried to push him away. Tala pulled away and saw the two toned haired Russian was crying and trying in vain to get him off and out. He pulled out and rammed his way inside, going all the way until he could feel his balls press again Kai. He winced as he heard Kai scream and squirm around, trying to get away. He had him trapped though. "Tala, I don't like this! It hurts!" Urgh! Was Kai really going to be this difficult? He pulled back and thrust in, starting up a rhythm.

* * *

End of the First chapter.

Wow, the actual chapter, and not my rambling in the beginning is like over 3,000 words and the whole thing is like 6 pages long.

After Tala released he pulled out and rolled over on the bed beside Kai, who got up and went over to the esse to lay down. "Awh? You don't want to cuddle?" Tala spat. Let Kai be a stubborn bitch.

I feel like such a bad person for writing this!

Review please?

Flame if you must.

If you flame at least I can set my marshmallows on fire and giggle.

Review and I'll write more. Well, I'll write more regardless if you review or not since I'm writing this for Devilishwords.

Which I hope likes it by the way. Sorry Tala is such a butt in this, I think I might have Bryan come to Kai's rescue or something. Don't really know what's going to happen myself. Just whatever hole the plot bunnies lead me to fall into too.


	2. Chapter 2

_Japanese Lady Dudes _here

How are my lovely reader doing today on this fine evening such as this?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! Much appreciation, I hope I don't let you down!

This story isn't going to be too terribly long, maybe about three or so chapters! **So if anybody has any request I will start working on them immediately and update them every weekend! **Weekends are the only time I have to write. The high school I go to is in the county over, it's in the Top 100 in the Nation, and due to having a car but no gas money, I must stay in town with my bestest buddy on the weekdays and drive us from her house to school since she only lives like two miles from the high school.

I still don't know where this is going, so bare with me if the plot takes any unexpected turns.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **The B-boys are in their twenties. Kai is 19. Tyson, Max, and Hilary are 20. Ray is 21. Daichi is 17 while Kenny is 18. If that confused anyone before I hope this helps!

Also, Kai and Tyson are in college and Daichi is in high school, all three live at the Kinomiya Dojo with Tyson's Grandfather.

**DISCLAIMER: Japanese Lady Dudes don't own shit I tell you what. This here Beyblade Television show belongs to an ACTUAL Japanese dude and company, unlike myself who is a white Wisconsin-ian stuck in the hills of Kentucky. Literally the hills...**

**I MAKE WHAT I LOVE TO BREAK**

**CHAPTER TWO**

After Tala released, he pulled out of the petite teen and rolled over onto the bed besides Kai who got up and went over to the esse to lie down with his back facing Tala. "Awh? You don't want to cuddle?" Tala jeered at the younger ones behavior. Let Kai be a stubborn bitch, Tala didn't care for he was getting exactly what he wanted.

After Tala was starting to relax and doze off, a sob startled him and he turned to face Kai's back. "What?" He leaned forward and spat with little to no real concern as to why the two toned haired teen was crying. He watched as the teen didn't even flinch as Tala spoke to him, his shoulders shook each time he let out a mangled sob. After a while Tala chose to ignore him since he wasn't going to get a response out. So he rolled over so their backs were facing each other. Once again he was startled out of dozing off as he swore he heard Kai whisper something, It was too soft though for the Wolf's ear to hear him.

I want to go home.

* * *

There was chaos in the mind of Tyson Kinomiya as he paced his room back and forth, his mind in a jumble of rattled thought. His action caught the attention of his old Grandfather who had previously been practicing Kendo. The oldest Kinomiya stood in the doorway of Tyson's room as he leaned against his stick. "Yo lil dude!" He exclaimed. "What's got you pacing like a dawg on a leash?" He asked his grandson even though he knew perfectly well what the answer was. His grandson was apprehensive about none other than Kai Hiwatari, Kai had long since thrown away the habit of leaving without saying a word or leaving for days on end. Everyone was thankful for the change of course. The Russian had gone out last night with the B-Boys, claiming he'd be back before midnight. It was now almost the afternoon of the next day and Tyson was clearly worried.

"Kai is gone still!" He said and collapsed on the ground, his hands reaching up to pull slightly on his hair. "Why didn't he call? What if something happened to him? AUGH! No one will answer my freaking calls!"

"Remember T-bone, Kai is an adult and you and I both know the lil dude can take care of himself." He said to his grandson who didn't seem to calm down at the least bit. "Besides, Tala won't let any harm come to him."

Tyson growled and fell back onto the floor so he was sprawled out. "The least he could have done is call Gramps." He mumbled and starred up at the ceiling.

* * *

Tala was feeling nice one he woke up: physically and mentally. He was feeling so nice he even let the stubborn kid have something to eat and drink. The two were currently sitting in his room, on opposite sides of the room of course and in silence. Kai wouldn't even look him in the eye and Tala knew the kid was getting close to giving in to him fully, it was only a matter of time before he cracked.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Tala's head snapped up and onto Kai as the kid asked him. His question perplexed Tala. He hadn't thought that much ahead yet, he wasn't that out of his mind, he HAD technically raped Hiwatari and if he let him go now he'd more than likely have either the police taking down his door with a warrant for his arrest or his teammates at the very least would come over and take down his door to beat the shit out of him. If he could just keep Kai a little longer he could break him and rebuild him into the greatest sex object Tala could imagine. He didn't know how long it would take, and if he knew stupid Kinomiya Tyson well enough, said dumbfuck would be at his door demanding to know where Kai was and what he did to him. He could see his name on the caller ID.

Speaking of the infuriating world champion, Tala didn't understand why Kai had remained such close friends with him; he was so-o-o-o bloody goddamned annoying and probably semi-retarded. He couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him for an hour, let alone live with him and his crazy grandfather.

"Are you going to let me go?" His attention was once again turned back to Kai who was finally looking at him. His empty plate with chopsticks in where lying on the ground besides the almost vacant glass of water. Kai's eyes held panic and desperation as he pleaded at Tala with them. Tala could see that his eyes held one last twinkle of hope. A twinkle Tala was ready to destroy today.

"No." It was a simple, straight to the point answer that seemed to do just as he hoped. The twinkle was gone and it left behind and empty gray. Tala wasn't happy though when this happened.

They were deathly silent the rest of the time. Kai sat there torpidly still and starred down at his lap with his hands hanging limply at his side. He remained in the same numb state as Tala began to close in on him with malevolence in his eyes.

_And in the dark it comes for me_

They both seemed to move dejectedly. Tala moved with iniquity as he threw the other to the floor, his fist suddenly rising in the air above his head. Within a second it was brought back down with such a force onto the barely struggling body beneath him. Tala hadn't known what brought on the rage that was suddenly flowing violently through his blood. He just all of the sudden felt outraged with himself and needed a release. The anger he felt was mixed with sorrow and guilt as he assaulted the Russian underneath him. 'You made me do this! You made me do this!' He kept saying over and over again in his head to try and justify why he was suddenly doing this, the voice was getting more desperate for him to believe Kai really had made him do this.

_Malevolent and without thought_

Tala once again brought his hands above his head, ready to strike him, when he looked down at the sniveling mess of Kai below him. The feeling of rage dispersed from him and he got up, a thick layer of shock in his eyes.

_Uprooting trees, destroying cars_

"This is what you wanted Tala." He said to himself out loud. "You wanted him, control him, own him. Now look, he's not even worth owning now that you got your filthy hands on him." He starred at Kai with such hate for everything. He watched as Kai shivered in pain as his bruised arms and shoulders held his black and blue bleeding face in protection. The kid didn't dare let out any sound as tears streamed down his cheeks and onto the floor.

_Cold and relentless, with arms outstretched_

What did he do now? Finish what he started or throw him out like trash for some bum to dig through and find. Was this it?

_No boat nor brick_

What had Kai even done to start this? Oh that's right, they had been at a restaurant with his teammates. Kai was sitting between him and Bryan. Bryan had said something and Kai laughed and put a hand on Bryan's arm. It was in a flirtatious way, right? Kai deserved this! Kai brought this on himself!

_Nor crucifix can hold it back_

"GODDAMNIT!" He screamed, his rage returning to him as he punched the wall again and again. His hand was cracking and breaking open under the pressure and every time his fist came into contact with the wall a little more blood was being left behind.

_I have been wicked_

_I have been arrogant_

In a fit a jealousy Tala attempted to break his boyfriend and recreate him into something that would desire Tala and only Tala, even if it was a sexual desire. In this attempt he broke himself before he could accomplish this. Through all the madness that went through his head, he did the only thing to quiet the voices in his head that were calling him a monster.

_And when it comes, it'll feel like a kiss_

_

* * *

_

Bryan had finally answered Tyson's call and was a little curious as to what he was telling him. Tala had left last night pissed as hell as he dragged Kai along with him. Now that he thought about it he should have went after the two to make sure Tala didn't physically hurt Kai with his temper. So here he was walking down the road Tala lived on by himself. In the distance he could see a hint of smoke in the sky. Knowing Tala didn't have a fire place and wasn't the kind of person to make fires outside to roast marshmallows he broke out into a run.

Panic came over him as he broke open the locked door to find a recently started fire engulfing the house.

* * *

What the fuck just happened?

Review and tell me if you can make sense of this. Haha.

By the way, the song is _Talons _by the amazing group Bloc Party


	3. Chapter 3

_Japanese Lady Dudes _Here

It's been a while hasn't it? But here I am, finally updating this story! I do not know if this will be the last chapter. You and I will find out when I get done typing.

Thank you to all that has reviewed, favorited, and alerted! I appreciate you showing your like towards this fic and I'm sorry it took me FOREVER to update! Well... maybe not FOREVER but it was a while!

**Rated – M**

**Chapter Three**

**I Make What I Love To Break**

That night Bryan had managed to save both people that were in the burning house: Tala and Kai. They were his best friends and he would never admit it but this tore him up inside so bad he could have sworn all his organs had a slash through it, especially his heart. Tala had confessed to his sins and was deemed insane and not accountable for his actions. Bryan didn't know whether or not to be relieved or bitter about the outcome. Tala was his friend, the two of them had been through so much shit and pain together, but he hurt Kai… his other friend.

Tala and he knew each other since they were kids. He was someone he could talk about the big-titted-hot-chick-that-worked-at-Star-bucks with. Tala would then call him gay for going there but the point was Tala was his bro…

But he hurt Kai. Kai and he had a different relationship. Kai would actually go to Star bucks with him… and would give him a disapproving look when he starred lustfully at the big-tited-hot-chick-that-worked-at-Star-Bucks.

Kai was like his angel on his shoulder… and Tala was like his demon. He needed and loved both of them equally.

But Kai had been an emotional mess and seeing a therapist X amount of times a week and Tala was locked away in an asylum.

But now it was a little over three years since he pulled the two out of the burning house and a lot has changed.

"Thank you for coming." The tired and shaky voice startled Bryan out of his memories of the past, present and in-between. Before him stood Tala dressed in the uniform for the asylum he was staying at: white V-neck shirt with white capris. A tee shirt to show if the patients were cutting themselves and white so the blood would show up if they cut anywhere else. His red hair was cut shorter and looked freakishly bright on Tala's pale skin and white uniform. Tala wanted it cut short so he wouldn't have to mess with it and if you looked unkempt it was just another thing that could make you stay longer.

Tala was now labeled insane but not a danger to himself or other people. He was on so much medication and had to come back to see his psychiatrist once a week. Bryan had to sign a contract saying he would check up on him every once in a while. That wouldn't be too hard since Tala was going to be living with him until he could get a job and get back into the routine of life.

"How's Kai?" Had been the first thing Tala asked once Bryan had turned his car onto the interstate. The asylum that had been Tala's home was out of sight.

Bryan licked his dry lips and checked his blind spot so he could pass the guy in front of him. "Fine." He said quickly and kept his eyes one the road that stretched out into the far distance. "You're not to search for him or contact him."

Tala wasn't surprised by this, of course he wouldn't dream of finding Kai after what he did to him. He tried to kill him both and after what he did to Kai – Kai didn't deserve to have his life taken away.

The rest of the ride there was silent and when they reached Bryan's apartment it still remained silent. He didn't have any belongings, everything burned up in the house and the place he was locked up in threw away any thing he had gained there except for his few outfits of his uniform. So this left Bryan to buy him hygiene necessities and some more clothes so he could be clean and not have to walk around in the uniform so people would know he had been there.

Tala stared blankly out the window as he listened in on Bryan's phone conversation from the kitchen.

"We just got back a few hours ago….. Yeah well I'm going to try and make us something to eat… Yeah okay. I'll see you then…. I love you too."

Once Bryan hung the phone up he turned to Tala who was still on the rocking chair looking out the window at the gloomy and cloudy sky. "Curry okay with you?" He asked and began to dig the rice out of his messy pantry.

"Who were you talking to? Anyone I know?" Tala asked a little too emotionless for Bryan's liking.

Bryan shifted his weight nervously and stuck his head more into the pantry to hide his anxious expression. "Just a… girl." He stated.

"You finally get together with that girl who worked at that gay place?"

Bryan smirked and became a little less tense. So the old Tala was still there. "No dude, she got fired man!" He laughed at the memory. He remembered the day so fondly. Emiko came over to his table and cried on his shoulder as her tits rubbed up against him. They had seemed bigger…

"_Oh Bryan!" She cried. "They fired me!" _

_Bryan wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back with fake concern and worry. Oh he was so getting laid tonight. "What happened Emiko honey?" _

"_I finally got the boob job I've been dreaming of getting since high school!" Wait… you mean those… those huge morbidly obese pumpkins had been real? "I kept knocking over things and they fired me!" _

_Bryan was glad her head was buried in his shoulder so she couldn't see his smirk and his struggle not to laugh. Was she shitting him? "Shhhh…" was about the only thing he could say as to not give away that he was about to burst out laughing. _

"_What am I going to do Bryan?" Bryan quickly turned his face into a frown as the puffy eyed girl sat up to look at his face. _

"_Don't worry. You're a smart girl." What a fucking lie. "You'll figure this out. Come back to my place and we'll talk."_

Sigh… the night ended with multiple sets of fireworks. He tried to date her after that, but the only thing he liked about the dumb girl was the way her fucking huge tits moved when she rode him.

But it was okay because he found someone else he could have sexy sex with and hold an intelligent conversation with.

"So what's this girl's name?"

_Shit. "_It's not important… I'm thinking about breaking up with her."

That made Tala frown and his forehead winkle. "Oh. What does she look like?"

"Um, well she's a fucking bombshell and has these gorgeous eyes! And she is so smart!"

"Then why are you going to break up with her?"

"Huh?"

"You told me you were thinking of breaking up with her."

"I-I did? Oh y-y-yeah! Um things aren't working out…"

Tala crossed his arms and Bryan suddenly wished Tala hadn't come into the kitchen. "Cut the bullshit dude. You're sweaty and stuttering."

"It's just that…"

Tala shook his head in frustration. "It's Kai isn't it? You're dating him now."

Bryan's eyes widened and closed the pantry. "I'm so sorry dude… " Tala wasn't supposed to find out about this so soon! "It just… we just…"

"You don't have to explain yourself. I'm glad he ended up with someone like you." He smiled sadly at Bryan. "Someone who won't hurt him again." Suddenly he broke out into laugher. "I'm just glad he didn't end up with Tyson."

"Tyson's not…" He paused. "So bad." There was a moment of silence before they started laughing together. "Okay, he is pretty bad but he wouldn't have hurt him either."

"I know he wouldn't have… He probably would have treated Kai decent too. But after the shit I did to that poor kid, he deserves someone really really great."

Bryan smiled and nodded. "Thank you… friend."

Dinner was over and Bryan was back on the phone with Kai after Tala had fallen asleep on the pull out couch.

"How'd he take it?"

"Really good actually, I think he's really glad we're together."

"That's good. I was afraid how he was going to take it."

"I was too. But I think that place really did him good."

"It sounds like it. I'm glad we both came from that horrible experience okay. You never gave up on either of us."

"D'awww. You're going to make me all teary eyed."

"Oh hush."

* * *

End of Chapter Three.

Nope. There was no sexy or dirtiness in this chapter. And no, this wasn't the last!

Next chapter Kai and Tala will talk face to face and maybe a threesome with come. I don't really know!


	4. Chapter 4

Japanese Lady Dudes Here… and is sick with some kind of bacteria growing in her throat…

A lot of people I've noticed have a shared account. I wish I had that bond of writing with someone enough to have a shared account… They need an eharmony thing for fanfiction dot net authors to find their partner in writing. My perfect match would be some equally as perverted and has a love for cartoons and anime like me! Or maybe my match would be the opposite! Maybe they'd be this innocent cute writer who doesn't know how sex works and only writes male/female relationships! HAHA! Like my partner in writing would have those traits! I need someone just as perverted as me if not more! With my luck I'd get some bitch who would betray me and delete my stories then my account… or would start fights with authors and say it was me…

ANYWAYS! ON WITH THE CHAPTER! ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING ON A FFHARMONY SITE!

Although I DO wonder which author would be my match…

I've had a crap load of trouble writing this! I've had a crap load of trouble writing for both my Beyblade fics! I SUCK at ending things… ending any kind of writing… so of course I had trouble ending this one! And for the other-I know what I want to happen I'm just having a hard time setting the pace… Either it's way too rushed or drags on and on and on! I can't win!

**I MAKE WHAT I LOVE TO BREAK**

**CHAPTER… FOUR? **(Is it bad that I can't remember…?)

_Bryan closed the door behind him as he entered his home. He hung his keys up so he wouldn't misplace them later and slipped off his shoes. He had gotten off work early that night and brought home some pizza for dinner that night. _

_Ngh… God!_

_What was that? Bryan was sure that didn't sound like Tala. In fact, the owner of that voice sounded all too familiar. "Tala?" It actually came out more of a growl than a question as he raced down the hall to Tala's room._

_Shit… pant… He's home._

_Doesn't matter… He can join us!_

_Bryan entered the room and froze in his spot. His… friend and boyfriend were on Tala's bed!_

"_Bryan… pant… love… join us!" Kai moaned out as he sat on Tala's lap, riding him. _

_Bryan knew he should rip the two a part and pound Tala into a bazillion pieces... but the tightening of his pants told him not to ask any questions or yell and ruin the moment. Instead, he started unbuttoning his shirt and moving closer to the bed. _

_Tala smirked. "Bryan. Your boyfriend isn't tight like when I first fucked him, I see you've loosened him up."_

"_Uh-huh. Bryan's big cock has made me wide and open, I barely feel you with how small you are." Kai continued to bounce as he looked over at Bryan who was clearly hard standing there in only his boxers. "Come on honey, show him that monster."_

_When Bryan took off his last remaining article of clothing he did faintly notice his cock was five times larger than usual and looked inhumanly creepy. And when he looked back up at the two he saw that they weren't together with Kai bouncing up and down on Tala like a whore. Kai was now kneeling on the bed with his gaping ass facing him and a Tala lying under Kai sucking on his dick._

_Tala pulled away for a second and smirked. "I may fuck him, but I won't cum in your boyfriend."_

_He said it like that made this okay. But to Bryan it was okay, it was okay when his monster cock slammed into his boyfriend and a whiney moan was heard each time he thrust deep into him._

It wasn't okay though when Bryan woke up and realized that was all just a dream… And it wasn't okay when Bryan pulled away the blankets to see his dick standing straight up from under his pajama bottoms.

How could he have fantasied something so sick and disturbing! In his dreams his monster sized dick would have probably killed Kai! Not to mention he was having a threesome with the guy that raped his boyfriend!

-When I see your Face! There's not a thing that I would chance, cause you're amazing! Just the way you are!-

Bryan picked up his ringing phone and saw a picture of Kai on the screen. "Goddamnit Kai! You always know when NOT to call!" He yelled out. "Hello?"

"Someone had a bad dream! What happened, you woke up in the middle of your sex fantasy?"

"That was everything –but- a fantasy!"

"Was I in it?"

"Yes, you're always in my fantasies."

"But I thought this one was 'everything but a fantasy'?"

"You were the only good thing in it!"

"Then what made it so bad if I was there?"

"Tala was in it too!"

"You were fantasying about Tala?"

"You were fantasying about me?" Tala chose that moment to peek into Bryan's room and smirk.

Bryan though, chose that moment to rip his clock from the wall and chuck it at Tala. "Tala get the fuck out!"

Tala stuck his tongue out. "Fine! Just don't fantasize about me behind my back!"

"So…" Bryan's attention was brought back to his phone. "What happened in your 'Everything but a fantasy except for you being there' dream?"

"Go make Breakfast Tala!" That was followed by a curse and footsteps leading away from the door. "I got off work early."

"Getting off work early isn't a fantasy of yours?"

"Not when I get off to return home to my boyfriend having very hot sexy with my friend, his ex and rapist!" Bryan sighed. "I feel like such a terrible person."

"It's okay to dream about having a threesome with someone and your super sexy boyfriend."

"How'd you know it ended with a threesome and not me killing Tala?"

"Twas just a guess." There was a pause on the other end. "Do… you want to have a threesome?"

"Not with Tala."

"Okay… How about… Max Tate?"

"The innocently bubbly and blonde Max Tate?"

"Yeah, apparently he's done some pretty weird stuff in bed, A threesome would be nothing special to him."

"I'd feel like I would be having sexy with a brainwashed little blonde kid."

"Spencer?"

"That's just fucking nasty."

"Ian?"

"I lied… Spencer's like a sexy underwear model compared to Ian."

"Rick Anderson?"

"Are you trying to tell me you dream of Max, Spencer, Ian, and Rick? What kind of sick things do you dream about?"

"I don't dream about them! This would be a whole lot easier if you'd just have a threesome with Tala!"

Things got really quiet for a second and Bryan became uncomfortable. "Do you… want to do it with Tala?"

"You do apparently."

"Goddamnit."

"I'll set it up just like your fantasy! What position were we doing? What did I say? Anything? Or did you just jump in and rip me from Tala to take me yourself!"

"He doesn't get to cum in you!"

"Okay?"

"He just doesn't get to! You're mine and that's my spot to release!"

**END OF STORY!**

**Hell… that chapter SUCKED! And you guys are going to be so angry!**

**Maybe I'll write a one-shot sequel!**

**If I get enough reviews… **


End file.
